


Make Things Right

by captainofthings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Aborted No Mercy Route, Guilt, Manipulation, Reader-Insert, actually it's also just general fear and paranoia and anxiety, also there is a fear of darkness now! because the void is not a fun place, chara's a little shit, diverges from the normal undertale plotline quite a bit, first undertale fanfic :o, flowey's a little shit, funtimes!, just thought i should mention that, pls tell me if theres any mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthings/pseuds/captainofthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never considered yourself a bad person. Sure, maybe you've done some bad things in video games, but that's all they ever were: games. </p><p>Until now. </p><p>Your sins have never been crawling more furiously up your back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you kinda sorta accidentally messed up big time

**Author's Note:**

> ah, well, this random writing blurb turned into something. so i decided to post it here. to be perfectly honest, i'm not even sure what i'm doing. i didn't really edit this or revise this in any way because i am unbelievably lazy (it's a miracle i even managed to write this thing), so if there's any mistakes that bother you please let me know. i hope you enjoy! :)

As you watch the monster turn to dust on the screen, you can’t help but be filled with satisfaction. Finally. It had taken you ages to wear it down. Your first genocide run had left you rather heartbroken, and all the other ones you have done weren't exactly pleasant, but strangely, this time around you were actually quite enjoying yourself. You knew all the tricks, how to get the most possible EXP, the attack patterns of nearly everyone in the game. You even went out of your way to find and kill those hidden bosses, Glyde and So Sorry. Sure, you felt awful at first, but after enough runthroughs you managed to numb yourself to a point where even killing the friends you’ve made in your Pacifist run was done without feeling the slightest bit of remorse. In fact, you even felt...accomplished, somehow. You’ve experimented with every possible outcome, you’ve seen how every death affects every other character. But just in case, you’ve taken precaution not to taint your save file, always resetting right after killing Sans so that you’d never have to face Chara. Just because you loved doing this runthrough didn't mean you wanted to ruin any Pacifist runs that you might do in the future. It was kind of cheating the whole point of a genocide run, you supposed, but it was just a game. Nobody could dictate you on how you should play a video game. 

 

After a few more hours of playing, you had gotten to Sans once more and beaten him. The battle went by much smoother when you had all his patterns memorized already. You could hardly believe it had taken you weeks on your first runthrough. Well, now was a good time as any to stop playing. It was already three in the morning and you didn't want to start the whole game over so late at night. You saved right next to the throne room and quit, deciding you would reset in the morning. Maybe tomorrow you would do a Pacifist route. It's been a while since you’ve done one of those. You jump into bed and turn off the light, exhausted. It’s been a long day, and you mostly used Undertale as a way to unwind. You supposed that playing for hours and hours may have been overdoing the whole “unwinding” thing, but you loved the game so much that you just couldn't help yourself. You loved to sleep as well, however, so as your eyes closed you promised yourself that next time, you would stop at a more reasonable hour. Of course, you promised yourself this every night. For a few moments, you considered actually going into the throne room and letting Chara take control, just to see the ending for yourself. With that thought still lingering in your mind, you soon drifted off to sleep, expecting the fun and unusual dreams that filled your mind most nights. 

 

...

 

But there was nothing. 

 

The void coated every one of your senses. You couldn't move, you couldn't feel, you couldn't hear, you couldn't see. For a brief moment, you thought you had died somehow, but it soon occurred to you that if you were even having these panicked thoughts, you must be alive. Either that or you were in Hell, which you doubted, since you’ve never been an especially bad person...

 

...right?

 

You struggled to remember how you got into this situation. This void was so consuming you could barely think, but your adrenaline kept you going. What were you doing before this void? You went about your usual day, got home late, stayed up for hours playing Undertale, and then- 

Fell asleep. You smiled in relief. This was all just a bad dream. Of course, how could you have not realized this before? Your dreams had always felt realistic. This was just an especially vivid one. You willed yourself to wake up. 

 

…

 

Nothing happened. Confused, you tried again, focusing hard on waking up and feeling your warm, fuzzy blanket. You stayed in the emptiness. This was starting to freak you out a bit now. Maybe this was some sort of Inception situation? A dream void inside a dream void inside a dream void or something? How could you get out of this? Was anybody else here with you? Would you ever see your loved ones again? What-

No, no, calm down, you told yourself. Calm down. It's just a bad dream. Some nightmares just last until the morning. You just had to wait it out. 

 

_ You can't wait forever. _

 

Wha- Who said that? Did somebody actually say something or did you just imagine it? Was it all just part of this crazy dream?

 

_ You still think this is a dream? Haven't you figured it out yet? _

 

The voice chilled you. It was...indescribable. The best way to put it was that it sounded like silence. You could barely wrap your head around it, much less what it was actually saying, which is why that took you a few moments to process. When it finally clicked, you calmed down your sharp increase in fear by telling yourself that that’s just what a dream voice would say.  _ Obviously _ a dream voice wouldn't just  _ tell _ you it's a dream.  

 

_ You know this isn't a dream. You know why you're here. You know who I am. Your persistent denial was amusing at first, but now it's just sad.  _

 

‘This isn’t real! This is just a dream!’ You try to scream out, but the darkness swallows up your voice, leaving you screaming inside your head. The voice seems to hear you anyway. 

 

_ You’re here because you let me in.  _

 

No. It can't be. Your mind scrambled for some sort of logical explanation, something that would make this situation make sense. But the voice was right. You knew, deep down, what this really was. You just couldn't accept it.

 

‘But...but that was a game...that wasn't real!’ You mentally shout in protest. 

 

_ How vain of you to believe that your timeline  is the only one that is ‘real’. _

 

You struggle to find a response to that, but your mind goes blank in shock. You...you…

 

_ You killed them. You killed them all. And you loved it.  _

 

‘B-but I always reset! I never entered the throne room! I never let you take full control and destroy the world! Why are you here?’

 

_ Did you really think resetting would be enough to escape your sins? Or is that just another lie you tell yourself to feel better?  _

 

‘I...I couldn't have known...how could I have known?! It was supposed to just be a game! It's not supposed to be possible to manipulate other timelines or anything like that!’ 

 

_ Many things that aren't considered possible happen every day.  _

 

Hah. Under different circumstances, those words might sound optimistic, motivational even. You grimace. 

 

_ Besides,  _ the voice continues,  _ I may have had a little...influence…over that part.  _

 

So you weren’t completely at fault here! Without them, you wouldn’t have actually been killing real, actual, living monsters! 

 

_ But it was your choice to kill them in the ‘game’ at all. I had no part in that. You decided that all on your own.  _

 

You were running out of ways to escape the crushing guilt, and slowly, it began to sink in. Every single one of those monsters...they had families. They had lives. They had friends who loved them. They had favorite foods and hobbies and bad habits and hopes and nightmares and things that worried them and things that made them happy. Even the ones that survived, must've been traumatized from your actions. Oh god, what have you done? 

 

‘Is there...is there still a chance to make things right? Can I still help them?’ You hoped with all your might that it wasn't too late to reset your game and do the best, most kindest Pacifist run that the world had ever seen. 

 

_ Well… you can't exactly return to where you came from. _

 

‘Why not?’ 

 

_ Like I said earlier, you let me in, and it allowed me to achieve my goal.  _

 

The implication of what they meant hit you like a truck. If you weren't trapped in a void, you would've fell to your knees. No. That...no...they couldn't have...everything is…

 

Gone. 

 

You hadn't just randomly appeared in a void. The void was all that was left. 

 

_ If you still want to help those monsters… I do have another option for you. It seems like a bore to simply let you rot away in the remains of your world for all eternity. I have a better idea, one that would surely be much more entertaining.  _

 

You saw two glowing phrases flash in the back of your mind.  _ Accept offer. _ and  _ Don't _ . Consumed with grief, you don't stop to think about what Chara is even offering before focusing all your remaining mental energy on the  _ Accept offer _ option. You didn't care what it was. Anything had to be better than this. 

 

_ Pleasure doing business with you.  _


	2. things are maybe going your way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this one, you confuse a flower and meet a goat

You open your eyes, disoriented. When you couldn't see anything, you remembered the void and your heart started racing. You were still stuck here, weren't you? Any hope you might've had completely dissipated. You scolded yourself for being such a fool to believe that Chara would really offer you any second chances. But before you could berate yourself any further, you realized that you were able to move. So this wasn't the void, then. Even after you had established this, it still took a while for you to fully calm down. Once you did, you noticed that you were lying face down on the floor, which explained your lack of vision. Well, at least the floor was made of something soft and comfortable. You slowly got up and examined your surroundings. The area looked like some sort of deep cavern. Nothing much to see around the walls except for rocks. Sunlight was streaming down from way up above you, and you found that the surprisingly soft floor was that way because of the group of lovely flowers that had grown in a patch at the very center of the room. This was all looking vaguely familiar. You were getting some major deja vu up in here, but you could swear on your life that you’ve never been here before. Why would Chara drop you in this place? Why did they drop you _anywhere_ , in fact? They must have some ulterior motive for getting you out of that void. You knew they wouldn't just do all this out of the kindness of their heart. They had already achieved their goal –you winced at the thought– what more did they want? You decide to think about all this later and for now, try to find out where exactly you were. There was only one path out of this area that you could see, unless you wanted to try and climb that seemingly endless opening up above you. You ended up choosing the less vertical of the two paths.

 

At the end of the path was an impressive purple archway, with columns and everything. This was just getting more and more strangely familiar. Through the darkness, you could see a beam of light illuminating a small spot of grass. A small flower popped out of the patch, and when you saw its smiling face your heart plummeted.

Of course. Of course this was where Chara decided to drop you. Where else would they?

No, focus, you told yourself. You need to think of a way to deal with the little flower shit, and fast. You knew Toriel was _supposed_ to come and save you, but you weren't sure if you could count on everything being the same as the game. Maybe in real life, Flowey could actually kill you. Maybe Toriel wouldn't find you in time. You doubted save points were a thing in reality, but you definitely didn't want to test that theory.

It took you a while to notice just how confused Flowey looked, like he didn't know what to make of your existence. After a beat of (rather awkward) silence, he cocked his head to the side and said, “You’re not supposed to be here, are you?”

 

Out of all of the saves and resets and reloads that Flowey had ever seen, your current presence was an entirely new factor. He was a little disappointed, to say the least. The face that should've been greeting him here was nowhere to be found, and he was so looking forward to finishing what the two of them started. He normally wouldn't have given a new face all that much thought, since humans do have a nasty habit of just falling down here, but one thing struck Flowey as odd. You and your soul were just...wrong. Out of place. It was like seeing a fish flopping about helplessly in the middle of a desert. Almost funny in a weird sort of way, but incredibly disturbing. But there was absolutely no reason that Flowey could figure out for this, since your soul looked just like any other normal human soul.

“I...uh…” You struggled to find an answer. You weren't, in fact, supposed to be here, but was he expecting some sort of explanation? What could you possibly say to him? ‘Oh, your dead demon pal just randomly decided to dropkick me over here so that I could get out of the shattered remains of the universe they destroyed using my body as some sort of vessel.’ If you could barely understand the situation yourself, how would you ever manage to explain it all to a soulless flower?

Upon seeing your confusion, Flowey’s entire demeanor changed, and soon he was all smiles with a cheerful voice.

“Well, since you seem to have fallen down here anyway, somebody should teach you how things work around here!”

Oh shit, he was going to do the whole ‘friendliness pellets’ deal now if you didn't think fast.

“It's kill or be killed, right? I’ve already gotten the memo.”

 

Flowey’s fake smile faltered at that. This was definitely a turn from the usual. He had never met you in any other reset, so there was no possible way for you to know what his little trick would lead up to. You had even used his exact wording! You were certainly an intriguing human. While he tried to figure you out, he could work you into his plan. Everything could still fall into place! He shook off his confusion and put a smile back on, albeit a less friendly, more disturbing one.

“So you know the truth of this world, then? Maybe you aren't as dumb as you look…Watching you play my game should be fun. I’ll be seeing you around, little pawn.” He gave his signature evil laugh and disappeared into the ground.

 

Once your heart stopped racing, you started laughing, almost sobbing, you were so relieved. You had come so close to certain death! It seemed like only Flowey’s curiosity had kept you alive. There was no sign of Toriel, so it looked like you would have to get through the Ruins by yourself. You didn't think that would be too difficult. After all, most of the puzzles here were quite simple, and were never harmful if you failed. But one thing you would have to worry about was all the random encounters. How could you get past those without dying? You shook your head. You would worry about that when you actually got to it. For now, you just continued marching forward to enter the Ruins. You had to stop for a moment just to admire your surroundings. The pixel art really didn't do it justice. You could recognize the staircase and arrangements of leaves from the game, but now you could see the impressive structures of the Ruins. It simply took your breath away. As you were taking in the room, you didn't notice the motherly goat emerge from the doorway at the top of the stairs. She gasped and bolted down the stairs when she saw you standing there.

“Oh, I shouldn't have been so late in checking for fallen humans today.” She muttered softly to herself, and then turned to you. “Greetings, human.” The sudden sound of her voice startled you out of your thoughts. “My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you! I am Toriel, the caretaker of this place. I hope you are not hurt, human. The Ruins can be dangerous for those who are not familiar with them.” You assure her that you are fine, and she beams at you. “Excellent! Now, if you’d like to take my hand, I can guide you.”

You happily take her hand. It was so soft and gentle and comforting that you wished you never had to let go.

She led you through several puzzles, some of which you recognized, some completely unfamiliar. You suddenly felt even more grateful that she had found you. If she had not, you might've spent hours trying to figure out all the puzzles that you had never seen before. The two of you slowly began to talk on the way to ease the slight awkwardness. Soon, you were chatting away; Toriel telling you all about the Ruins and the monsters that inhabited them, and you telling her a little about what your life was like before you arrived in the Underground.

Soon, you two arrived at Toriel’s house. She hadn't left you alone like she had in the game, which was nice.

“Talking with you was such a pleasure! It has been quite a while since I got the chance to make a new friend.” Her cheerful expression grew solemn. “But I suppose that you must continue on your journey now. Please try to take of yourself, it is even more dangerous out there than it is in here.”

“A-actually, I don’t really have anywhere to go…” On the way to the house, you had realized that you didn’t really know what you would do if you somehow miraculously got past the barrier. Your friends, your family, everyone you ever knew were all gone. You didn’t even know if the surface world out there was anything like the one you were used to. “There’s nothing for me up past the barrier.” You might as well stay down here, where (most of) the monsters were kind and compassionate. But where could you stay?

“Oh dear, why didn’t you say so? You can live here with me until we find you a place of your own! We can bake butterscotch-cinnamon pie together, and I could teach you more about monster history if you’d like, and we could go bug-hunting- ” She cut herself off and regained her composure. “Ah, sorry, I seem to have gotten a bit excited there. We’ve barely just met, and if you don’t want to stay with a silly old lady like me, that is perfectly understandable.”

“No, no! Of course I would like to stay with you, Toriel! Thank you so much for that offer, it means so much to me.” Not that you were showing it, but you were every bit as excited as Toriel. She was so kind to you! After having pretty much your entire life ripped away from you, the offer of shelter and companionship touched your heart just that much more.   

Toriel smiled warmly at you. “Wonderful! You can stay in the spare room for now. Is it alright that it is a child’s room? I might have to clean up the toys a bit…” You laughed softly and told her that it was perfectly fine, and you were just happy to have somewhere to sleep. Together, you walked into her lovely home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty unedited too lol. but im starting to actually form plans for this?? im pretty excited! :o


End file.
